Selfie
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Bangun tidur selfie, didepan kaca selfie, didepan mobil orang selfie, sama teman selfie, sama orang tua selfie bahkan mau 'pup' aja update status. Itulah Sakura , gadis si tukang Selfie tapi rasanya belum lengkap deh kalau belum selfie sama Sasuke si lelaki aduhai bertampang flat. Ah sudahlah simak saja .. /Fluff, Humor inside, Drablle.


**SELFIE**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story by my self**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, slice of life, Fluff**

 **Main Chara : SasuSaku**

 **WARNING !**  
 **AU, Typos, BadFic/EYD, hanya sekumpulan kata-kata biasa tanpa plot yang jelas , jika tidak suka abaikan saja :)  
**

 ** _DLDR_**

 **Ittadaikimasu ~**

* * *

Ada yang suka selfie. Dia adalah gadis remaja jebolan SMA KHG yang terbilang cukup pintar tapi gak populer seperti gadis aduhai macam Ino, Yugao senpai dan lain-lain. Memang hal lumrah jaman sekarang orang suka selfie, mungkin itu dari kemajuan teknologi yang semakin canggih dari masa ke masa. Tapi kayaknya tidak untuk Sakura. Bangun tidur selfie, didepan kaca selfie, didepan mobil orang selfie, sama teman selfie, sama orang tua selfie bahkan mau 'pup' aja update status, bukan selfie katanya pelecehan seksual (?).

Suatu hari disekolah , Sakura lengkap dengan smartphone canggih berbasis Android hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya, ia bawa kesekolah. Buat apa lagi kalau bukan selfie kemudian di unggah ke Instagram. Katanya biar populer ..

"Poto-poto yuk , aku bawa tongsis nih" ajak Sakura pada temen pirangnya yang kayak barbie doll.

"Wuidiih keren , beli dimana tuh tongsis?" ucap Ino sambi melihat-lihat benda panjang yang terbuat dari besi itu. Tongsis adalah ... ahh sudah tau mungkin tidak usah dijelaskan ya.

"Ada dehh " Sakura tersenyum. "Hina-chan kesini kita difoto" ajak Sakura pada sahabat pemalunya itu.

"A-aku gak biasa difoto. Malu la Sakura " Hinata menutup mukanya, malu-malu gak seperti Sakura yang notabenenya blak-blakan dan terbuka.

"Tch kau ini payah , ayolah aku ingin mencoba tongsis baruku ini" Sakura mendorong paksa Hinata hingga mendekati area Kamera bersama Ino.

"Aku ikut dong" TenTen ikutan dibelakang mereka dengan pose 'peace' didepan mata. Entah apa itu maksudnya. Sedangkan Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya 5senti kedepan dengan pose hormat. Kayaknya dia lupa mana bendera mana hape. Sedangkan Ino memeletkan lidahnya sambil memejamkan matanya sebelah , ngedip-ngedip centil dan Hinata menutupi seluruh wajahnya, karena ia tahu Sakura pasti menuploadnya ke akun Instagram dan itu akan dilihat oleh cowok incarannya , Naruto.

'Jepret ... Jepret ... Jepret'

Kamera canggih keluaran 2015 berhasil membidik muka mereka berempat.  
"Coba kulihat" Ino menongkakan kepalanya guna melihat hasil barusan , khawatir hasilnya gak memuaskan.

"Hapus ah mukaku jelek" Ino hendak menyentuh 'Delete' tapi dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Jangan Pig , daripada didelete aku tutpin aja mukamu dengan emoticon panda" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat2 gambar barusan.

"Sialan ! Hey Sakura , coba lihat ini" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya juga dari saku. Ia memamerkan beberapa fotonya juga pada Sakura.

"Ehh bukankah itu ..." Sakura sedikit kaget melihat Ino yang berpose dengan seorang lelaki , ehmm ganteng tapi mukanya datar , matanya tajam bak elang dan yang pasti model rambutnya yang aneh mirip pantat ayam. Tapi Posenya tidak seperti sengaja difoto. melainkan sedang berjalan , dengan kata lain Ino difoto saat Sasuke berjalan dibelakangnya. Tapi ia begitu senang bisa dipoto dengan cowok ganteng jebolan Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke? hebaattt. Tapi kok mukanya gitu" Sakura bingung dan curiga pada foto itu.

"Hahaha akan aku upload ke Instagramku ah. Pasti Sasuke senang" Ino cekikikan.  
Sakura manyun plus dongkol , ada orang lain selain dirinya yang gila selfie. Ia juga bertekad akan mengambil foto dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya" ucap Sakura gak ingin kalah.

"Mana , coba kulihat?" Ino merebut ponsel Sakura. Nihil , gak ada satupun foto Sasuke disana. Yang ada cuma foto dirinya saja dengan berbagai pose.

"Mana Jidat.. gak ada" kata Ino.

"Belum, besok akan aku tunjukan padamu" Sakura kembali merebut ponselnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan , apa kau yakin Sasuke itu ..."

"-ya ya ya aku sudah yakin akan selfi bareng Sasuke" potong Sakura.

Memang benar sih gak lengkap seorang SelfieAddict macem Sakura belum selfie bareng Sasuke, dengan Gurunya udah ada , dengan mbok kantin udah ada, dengan kepala sekolah ada bahkan penjaga gerbang sampe tukang sapu pun Sakura ajak Selfie. Masa sama Sasuke gak bisa !

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, mencari seseorang yang bertampang flat dan gaya chiken butt itu. Dilapang gak ada, dikelasnya gak ada. Satu lagi , Sakura belum mengecek atap sekolah.  
Bingo ! Si wajah Flat sedang berdiri memunggunginya dengan menghadap kedepan. Helaian ravennya diterpa angin , ahh sungguh pemandangan indah mengalahkan pemandangan gunung Fuji.  
Sakura mendadak gugup dan gemetar saat menghadap lelaki itu.  
kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Saat tangan putihnya terulur untuk menepuk bahu Sasuke, kepala raven itu duluan menoleh kearahnya. Sumpah demi celana panjang neptunus Sakura kaget setengah Mati.  
"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

 _'mau selfie denganmu'_ .. gak bukan itu. Harus ada permulaannya dong.

"Hehe ano .. Namamu Uchiha Sasuke kan? " Tanya Sakura selembut mungkin.

"Hm"

 _'Sial bilang iya kek atau salam kenal apa'_ Inner Sakura. Tak disangka orangnya dingin mengalahkan es batu.

"Oh heheh salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

 _'Bakayarouu kenapa malah mengenalkan diri'_ Sakura mengamuk dengan Innernya.

"Sudah tau" jawab Sasuke dan kembali kedunianya yaitu menatap pemandangan Sekolah diatas gedung.

"Ano .. boleh minta izin gak?"  
'Dhuuaaarrr' suara Hati Sakura terdengar meledak. Rasanya gak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hm"

"Maukah ... " Sakura merasa ukuran tubuhnya menciut. " ... berfoto denganku"

DOORRR .. DORRR... DORRR ' _Apa aku masih hidup?_ ' Sakura perlahan membuka matanya.

"Maaf aku gak suka difoto" Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

-Pletuukk- Sakura tertimpa ember dari langit. Seandainya ia punya nyawa 9 saat itu juga Sakura ingin meloncat dari atas gedung itu.

Oo0oO

Masa iya harus difoto sembunyi-sembunyi kayak Ino! Itu kayak pencuri aja, gak minta izin sama pemilik wajah kecehhh itu. Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia melempar tongsis barunya ketanah. Eh ia memungut lagi , belum 5 menit katanya.

"Kemana lelaki itu pergi" Sakura tak pantang menyerah demi mendapat gambar amajing with Sasuke. Ia gak sabar pengen upload foto itu di Instagram dengan hastag  
#KHG #Kawai #love #kebersamaan dan embel-embel lainnya kemudian ia dipuja sebagai ratu selfie. Ahh lebay deh ..

"Itu kan Sasuke" Sakura menatap lekat pemuda raven itu yang sedang duduk dikantin bersama teman-temannya. Sakura merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan uang , bukan bego tapi ponselnya.

'Jeprett' Sakura mengambil memotret Sasuke yang sedang makan bareng temannya , posenya lagi mangap hendak memasukan makanan. Lucu deh , Sakura ketawa-ketawa mirip nenek lampir.

Malam hari yang sepi , Sakura melamun sambil tiduran dikasur ditemani ponsel nya. Jempolnya menari-nari melihat foto tadi bersama teman-temannya. Dan foto bikin Sakura deg-degan setengah mampus.

"Sasuke .. hihi" Sakura menatap foto lelaki itu yang sedang mangap mirip ikan fugu. "Ganteng banget" Baru sadar yaa.  
Inilah alasan Ino memamerkan Foto Sasuke bersamanya karena orang itu cukup sulit berinteraksi , dan diketahui lelaki itu keturunan bangsawan. Wuidiih keren pokoknya mah.

"Ino lihat saja besok" Sakura pun tertidur sambil memeluk foto Sasuke yang errr menggiurkan (?)

.  
 **Keesokan harinya ...**

"Sakura mana?" Ino menagih hutang foto Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura pura-pura bego.

"Fotomu dengan Sasuke lah apalagi ... coba kulihat" Ino menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Sakura mengusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Heheh belum ada pig , sabar napa"

"Berarti kau kalah, sebentar lagi akan ada berita Ino pacaran dengan Sasuke. hahaha" Ino ketawa puas dan membayangkan betapa senangnya digosipkan dengan Sasuke nanti. walaupun si empu gak tahu apa-apa.

"Tch belagu .. lihat saja nanti akan segera kudapatkan foto Sasuke. Sekeren apasih lelaki itu sampai kau tergila-gila padanya?" Ejek Sakura pada Ino padahal dalem hatinya Sakura terbakar api cemburu amaterasu. Baru aja tadi malem Sakura mimpi basah sama Sasuke sampai kesemsem gini.  
Gadis itu berlari keluar guna mencari lelaki tertampan se KHG(katanya) itu.  
Ia kembali keatap sekolah yang kemarin hampir roboh akibat dentuman bom hati Sakura , lebay deh.  
Bingow ! cowok ganteng itu rupanya doyan ngadem diatap, atau jangan-jangan dia baru nemu atap.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura memberanikan diri memanggil Sasuke yang posenya kayak kemarin. Ia mendekati lelaki itu , ia mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"SASUKEE" Bazengg ! mau sampe ular berbulu pun gak akan kedengaran , telinga Sasuke disumpel sama headset. Sakura nepok jidatnya kesal. Sabar untung dia ganteng kalo enggak tak sobek-sobek mukanya.  
Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke , kali ini sukses. Sasuke menoleh karena merasa ada serangga hinggap dibahunya eh rupanya serangga cantik ..

Ia melepaskan headsetnya. "Ada apalagi?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan muka konyolnya sebisa mungkin.

"Ya .." Sakura merunduk. Tidak , jangan menyerah sampai disini, ia bertekad mendapatkan foto selfie bareng Sasuke.

"Aku minta waktu 5 menit saja" pinta Sakura, so' akrab

"Gak bisa"

"1 menit"

"Gak bisa"

"30 detik"

"Nehi nehi"

"baiklah ... 1 detik" sumpah susah banget diajak kerja sama.

"Mau mu apa sih. Kalau soal difoto aku gak mau"  
JADERRRR ! 100 buat Sasuke tebakannya benar. Gak ada pilihan lain Sakura mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu , Mewek no jutsu.

"huwaaaa Ayolahh Sasuke aku gak minta yang lain-lain aku cuma minta berfoto denganmu hiks ... Jika tidak reputasiku sebagai _SelfieAddict_ bisa tercoreng"  
#gubrakk , Sasuke Jawsdrop. Imej Uchihanya hilang sudah.  
Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, menatap Sakura yang berleleran air mata , ingus dimana-mana. Sumpah Sasuke benci lihat cewek nangis karena sangat jelek.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Mana hape mu" pinta Sasuke ogah-ogahan.  
CLING !. Sakura tersenyum lebar ia mengusap air matanya , betapa bahagianya bisa berfoto bareng lelaki ganteng se sekolah ini kemudian dipamerin di Instagram.

"Pake ini juga ya" Sakura merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan tongkat ajaib.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada tongkat ajaib milik Sakura.

"Masa yang gini gatau? Ini tuh namanya Tongsis alias Tongkat ISIS eh Eksis" jelas Sakura.

"Oh"

Sakura mendekatkan jarak dengan Sasuke, sangat dekat sampai aroma mint maskulin ekstrak susu plus bengkoang tercium oleh Sakura. Errr benar-benar memabukan. Jantung Sakura berdangdut ria , begitupun Sasuke mendadak gemetar saat memegang hape.  
JEPRET .. sumpah Sakura mendadak mati gaya didepan lelaki ini. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia, kenapa bisa membuat Sakura menari-nari diatas awan? apakah ini ..  
"Yahh Blur" Sakura mendelete fotonya yang gagal maning akibat tangan Sasuke yang gemetar.

"Sudah kubilang aku gak suka difoto" kata Sasuke setengah teriak. Sakura manyun.  
Sasuke gemas melihat bibir Sakura yang masih ranum itu dibuat se imut mungkin.

"Sakura ?" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hm " jawab Sakura yang secara tidak langsung mencuri trandemark Sasuke.

"Kemarilah" Sakura menggeser tubuhnya.

"Lebih dekat" pintanya lagi. Sakura semakin menghimpit Sasuke. -Blusshh .. Sasuke memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya, jangan tanya Sakura dia hampir gosong.

"Sakura kau tidak perlu memohon sampai menangis seperti itu"

"eh .."

"Aku tahu semuanya. Kau taruhan dengan Ino kan? kalian berencana mengambil fotoku kemudian disebar dan aku digosipkan pacaran dengan Ino" Sakura mendadak bego. Ia termangu , tak mampu mencerna kata2 sasuke barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Baiklah" -CUP ... Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Mata Emerald itu terbelalak kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumnya.  
Sasuke memegang tengkuk Sakura supaya memperdalam ciumannya.  
-JEPRET .. ! Kilatan cahaya efek dari ponsel Sakura. Sasuke memfoto dirinya sendiri dengan Sakura sambil berciuman.

"Engh .." Sakura melengguh merasakan kenikmatan berciuman dengan Sasuke diatap Sekolah dan disiram sinar matahari yang panas. Tapi itu tak mengalahkan panasnya cumbuan mereka.  
'hahh .. hahh' Sasuke menarik nafasnya guna mengambil oksigen yang hampir habis.

"Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan ponsel Sakura.

"APAAAA INIIII?" Sakura teriak kaget ketika melihat fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memfotonya?" teriak Sakura.

"Eh bukankah kau yang minta?"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini. Aku hanya meminta foto yang wajar saja" elak Sakura namun dalam hatinya ia senang gak kepalang.

"Kalau seperti tadi aku gugup. Sudahlah tinggal upload saja" Sakura blushing dibuatnya , Gak nyangka Sasuke berani melakukan itu dan nekat di upload.

"Aku gak mau digosipkan dengan Ino. Aku mau digosipkan denganmu"

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu ,?" Sumpah Sakura si jenius mendadak bego.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura" kata Sasuke to the point. Seandainya Sasuke radio pengen deh mengulang-ngulang kalimat barusan. Jashin sama dia menyukai Sakura ..

"Maaf jika terlalu mendadak. Entah kenapa aku juga gak mengerti bisa menyukaimu. Mungkin karena terlalu sering melihatmu muncul di beranda Instagram yang selalu menghiasi layar ponselku. Aku langsung menyukaimu" Sasuke membingkai wajah manis Sakura. Gadis itu hanya cengo , bingung harus bilang apa. Berawal dari selfi berakhir dapet Sasuke.

"Jika kita digosipkan bilang saja Kau memang berpacaran denganku" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.  
Sakura mimpi apa kau semalam ditembak cowok ganteng , iya Sakura mimpi basah dengan Sasuke tadi malam. Ah lupakan yang terpenting ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke" Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfoto , wajahmu masih saja terlihat seperti itu" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu? aku jelek?"

"Iya .." Sasuke mencium sudut bibir Sakura kemudian berlari keluar.

"Heeyyyy Sasukee jangan lari" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menjadi pacarnya 5 detik yang lalu.

* * *

 **OWARI  
**

* * *

A/N : hahaha entah kenapa terlintas ide gila tentang selfie. Hayohh siapa yang kayak Sakura suka selfie .

 **OMAKE**

"Kyaaaa Sakurraaaa kau berciuman dengan Sasuke" Ino melempar ponselnya saat melihat foto Sakura berciuman dengan Sasuke di instagram.  
"Hiks .. kau memang ratu selfie jidat" Ino nangis guling-guling dilantai  
"HAHAHAHA" Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.  
Sasuke menahan tawanya saat melihat Ino nangis melihat fotonya dengan Sakura. Saat ini ia sedang mengintip Ino dan Sakura.  
Sama seperti kemarin saat ia mengintip Sakura dan Ino dibalik jendela, membeicarakan soal selfie bareng dirinya dan menjadi gosip pacaran dengan Ino. Tapi Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis musim semi itu sudah lama .


End file.
